darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ozan
The brave and magnificent Ozan, who writes his own descriptions. Where there's sand, there's Ozan. Totally not building a sandcastle. (Summer Beach Party) |map = No}} |text1 = Standard |item2 = |text2 = Three's Company |item3 = |text3 = With Baby troll}} Ozan is one of the seven Signature Heroes first announced in the Developer Blog "Who are the Signature Heroes?". He features in the background of the [http://www.runescape.com RuneScape homepage] that was released with Dungeoneering, which shows Ozan dungeoneering with two of the other signature heroes, Ariane and Sir Owen. He appears to be a powerful ranged user. He was released in-game on the 1 June 2011 along with the Fremennik Sagas. Personality "Who are the Signature Heroes?" describes Ozan as being a good speaker, bold, and carefree . He is a bard and tells embellished stories of his adventures, and those of others, emphasising sensationalism over accuracy. He seems to be more concerned with fame than with doing what's right. It is shown in the Burthorpe tutorial that he possibly has a soft spot for cute and/or harmless things. Ozan also tends to smile a lot. Capabilities In addition to being charismatic, seemingly able to affect others similarly to the Ring of Charos, Ozan is very agile. He does not have a high Strength level in Three's Company, and is too lazy to train Runecrafting. He also has less than level 50 Mining. He has level 15 Attack as the highest ability he can use in the saga is backhand. Ozan is also an accomplished thief, as revealed in one of his conversations in the Legends' Guild, his exploits including stealing artefacts from a museum on behalf of a private collector. Along with that, in the cinematic trailer, he is shown as a young boy stealing an apple from a vendor cart. This is also shown as he steals a diamond necklace. The Thieves' Guild also wishes that Ozan would join them. History Early life Ozan was born in Al Kharid during the Fifth Age. He became close friends with one of the Al Kharid palace guards, Khnum. One day Ozan tried to break into the palace to steal the Kharid-ib, but he was caught by Osman and banished from Al Kharid. Khnum was blamed for letting Ozan enter the palace and he was fired from his job as palace guard. Ozan left Al Kharid and became a famous thief and hero. He travelled all over Gielinor and explored much of its lands. The kidnapping of Prince Ali The following takes place during Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough. Sometime in the Year 169 of the Fifth Age, Ozan discovered his old friend Khnum was involved with a gang of dangerous criminals called The Skulls. He asked an adventurer to talk to Khnum and find out what he's been up to. The adventurer managed to gain Khnum's trust and became a member of The Skulls. They found out that Khnum was the leader of The Skulls, and that the gang has been involved in a kidnapping in Al Kharid. Ozan and the adventurer then followed Khnum to The Skulls Headquarters where they confronted Khnum. However, their conversation was interrupted by Leela, Osman's daughter, who believed that Ozan and the adventurer were in league with Khnum. Ozan managed to convince her that wasn't the case, and the three of them questioned Khnum about his plans. After threatening to lock Khnum up on bread and water, Khnum revealed his gang was hired to support the mysterious Lady Keli in the kidnapping of Prince Ali. He also revealed that they were loading Ali onto a boat at the coast of Draynor Village. Ozan, Leela and the adventurer went to the coast but Lady Keli and her lackeys managed to get away with the prince while the heroes where occupied fighting The Skulls. Leela told Ozan and the adventurer to report to Osman. While she tracked Lady Keli. The adventurer read the ransom letter left behind: ‘Follow the path of the Sun into the lion’s mouth. The emir’s heart for the prince’s life. You have until the Sun sets on the desert two days from now.’ Then they went off to Al Kharid When Ozan and the adventurer arrived in Al Kharid the palace was on lockdown, as ordered by the Emir, so the palace guard refused to let them enter, forcing them to break into the palace. While they were trying to find a way in they overheard a conversation between the Emir, Osman, Hassan and a Menaphite named Jabari. The Menaphite was trying to convince the Emir to give up his throne to their Pharaoh, because of the unstable situation in Al Kharid with the Emir being ill and the prince kidnapped. But the Emir refused, he claimed he still had a while to live. But as soon as the Menaphite left he told Osman he's close to dying and he fears that Menaphos will declare war on Al Kharid if he dies and Prince Ali won't be there to replace him. When Osman mentions the Kharid-ib, Ozan realised that is what the kidnappers want. The Emir told Osman he'd give anything to save his son, except the Kharid-ib. To prevent a war Ozan and the adventurer broke into the room where the Kharid-ib was hidden and tried to find the answer to the puzzle made to protect it. But they were caught by Osman, who brought them to the Emir. Ozan summarised what happened so far to Osman and the Emir. Ozan tried to convince the dying Emir to give up the Kharid-ib, but the Emir once again refused and then died. Ozan, feeling guilty about the death of the Emir, decided he needed some fresh air, so he left the room. Osman informed the adventurer Ozan is once again welcome in Al Kharid. Ozan and the adventurer returned to the Kharid-ib on request of Osman. Osman explained to them how to obtain the Kharid-ib and then left the vault, locking the door behind him. Ozan and the adventurer took the Kharid-ib and left the vault using a rope. They headed for the desert, through the Shantay pass but they were stopped by Shantay, who started asked them where they were taking him. This confused Ozan and the adventurer, as they didn't intend to bring Shantay with them, but suddenly Shantay started the conversation again, like he hadn't seen Ozan and the adventurer earlier. He provided them with supplies and let them pass. Ozan and the adventurer discovered a broken sundial with Het's face on it. Because Het is related to the Kharid-ib, Ozan believed this to be a good start. They repair the sundial and move to another one guarded by bandits. The bandits, like Shantay, acted confused, but then suddenly attacked the heroes. After defeating the bandits, they fixed the second sundial. The third sundial, however, was missing some pieces. The Kharid-ib made a strange sound, and the ground below the pair turned to quicksand, sucking them through into a cave below. The adventurer dropped the Kharid-ib in the fall, and Ozan saw a strange creature take it. Ozan hurt his leg in the landing, and sends the adventurer off to search the tunnels leading out from the cavern. When they return, he admits to having landed on the missing piece, and the pair slowly make their way along the passage indicated by the sundial of Crondis, which fell with them. They emerged in a room filled with dung kalphites, which they slew until they found the one that stole the Kharid-ib. After they recovered the gem, Leela threw a rope into the cave, rescuing them and allowing them to fix the final sundial. The sundial pointed towards a forgotten temple of Amascut, in the shape of a lion, partially buried in the desert sands. There they confronted Lady Keli, who threatened to kill the prince and everyone else present unless she was given the Kharid-ib. The gem protests against this plan, through Lady Keli's followers, Apep and Heru. Eventually, however, Lady Keli got hold of the Kharid-ib, revealing herself to be Amascut, the goddess of Destruction in the Desert Pantheon. She orders her followers to kill the heroes, while she flees with the Kharid-ib, leaving Prince Ali behind. Leela and the adventurer return to Al Kharid with Prince Ali, after defeating the two thugs, but Ozan remains behind. He has decided that he cannot return to Al Kharid without the Kharid-ib, as it was his idea to steal it, and therefore his fault that Amascut has the powerful artefact. RuneScape cinematic trailer Ozan plays a large role in the RuneScape cinematic trailer that could be watched here. The trailer opens in the druidic city of Taverley, where Sir Owen and Ariane are talking on a balcony while Ozan wanders past a couple of girls in the street below. Suddenly, a gigantic troll appears and wrecks havoc before charging straight at Ozan, who dodges the first swing of the troll's enormous axe, but the scene changes to a flashback when he couldn't evade the second strike. The Raptor saves Ozan by slamming into the troll's axe shield-first. As the troll attempts to grab him, Sir Owen leaps off the balcony railing and smashes its right arm to little effect, and is shoved aside into a pillar. Ariane seizes her chance and hit it with a continuous stream of ice, freezing it solid. Ozan then shoots an arrow into the creature's chest, shattering it into blocks of frozen troll. After the RuneScape icon appears and disappears, three more trolls are seen charging. Locations Ozan can be found in many places throughout the world of RuneScape. Roaming Places where he may stop by in passing include: * Outside the South Entrance of Varrock Palace. * Inside the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. * In the Ranging Guild. * In a bar in the Bandit Camp. * "The Other Inn" on Mos Le'Harmless. * On Ice Mountain. * Near the crossroads just north of Falador. * In the Rusty Anchor at Port Sarim. * Upstairs in the Rising Sun Inn in Falador. * At the Summer Beach Party. Fixed Places where Ozan may always be found include: * On the first floor of the Champions' Guild with Xenia, Ariane and Ozan. (Before Heroes' Quest is completed) * On the balcony of the Heroes' Guild with Xenia, Ariane, Ozan and Linza. (Before Legends' Quest is completed) * On the first floor of the Legends' Guild with all the Signature Heroes. (After Legends' Quest is completed) One-Time Places where Ozan may be found only once include: * Speaking to a Guard in Varrock Square. * Entering Daemonheim with Ariane and Sir Owen. (Before starting Three's Company) Special * Breaking out of the jail in Port Sarim. * Within the Thieves' Guild, talking to Darren Lightfinger. Three's Company The first quest or miniquest to feature Ozan is in the Fremennik Saga Three's Company, as a Playable character, in which he finds and defeats Carn along with Ariane and Sir Owen. Troll Warzone He also plays a role in the Burthorpe tutorial, where he shoots down a troll that ambushes and kills two Imperial Guards. He then follows the player to a troll general, which he helps bring down, and finds a baby troll, which he nearly shoots before changing his mind. Stolen Hearts Located in the northern area of Draynor Village, the quest Stolen Hearts can be started by talking to Ozan. He wants you to investigate the Skulls, a gang run by Khnum. The quest replaced Prince Ali Rescue. Diamond in the Rough A members quest that can be started by talking to Osman directly after finishing Stolen Hearts. Summer Beach Party Ozan is one of the four NPCs who can teleport to the sandcastle building area in the Summer Beach Party. While he is present, building the Dominion Sandtower (a replica of the Dominion Tower) will grant double experience. Dialogue Gallery Sh dungeoneering.jpg|Ozan on the dungeoneering background. Young Ozan.png|Ozan when he was a child. Dragon particles.png|Ozan defending himself from two dragons Ozan ranging jad with zaryte bow and torva armour.png|Ozan fighting Tz-Tok Jad. Ozan aiming.png|Ozan shown in the RuneScape Cinematic Trailer. Trivia * Darren Lightfinger says he wishes he could have convinced Ozan to join the Thieves' Guild at the start of Buyers and Cellars. When speaking to Ozan, he mentions your work for Darren Lightfinger, and says he needs to step up his game; he mentions stealing the River Salve. * During Three's Company, he has 300 life points. In Troll Warzone, he is shown to have roughly 100 life points, but 80 constitution is required to wield torva armour, which he did in the trailer. * In the RuneScape cinematic trailer Ozan has white skin with blue eyes but in game he has brown skin with brown eyes. * He appears to shoot mithril arrows from his bow when fighting alongside you in Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough, as well as during the fight with the troll general in the Troll Warzone tutorial. * If talked to after the completion of Gunnar's Ground, there is a chance Ozan will talk about that quest. His second line of chat is "I guess that means no more nights out on the town with her. All the times she drank me under the table at the Blue Moon Inn..." which is a reference to a popular film. * Ozan is under 25 years old, but not by much, as revealed in the third Above the Lore podcast. * Ozan's name may be a reference to his travelling and love of poetry - for Ozan means 'Troubadour', 'Poet' and 'Bard' in Turkish, which is the language the citizens of Al Kharid use occasionally. * During the quest Dimension of Disaster, Zemouregal states that he killed Ozan by choking him with coins. His head is later seen with the other Signature Heroes heads mounted inside Zemouregal's bedroom. References